


don't judge a book by it's cover

by bang_hyerim



Series: Multifandom KPOP (requests welcome) [22]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Deaf Character, Eric and Hwall BFFS, Everyone Is Gay, How Do I Tag, Jacob and Sangyeon work at a Cafe, M/M, OT12 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 11:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25469749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bang_hyerim/pseuds/bang_hyerim
Summary: "you should stay away from him. he might hurt you"The new kid is dangerous.Eric warns his soulmate.
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin, Heo Hyunjoon | Hwall/Ji Changmin | Q, Lee Juyeon/Son Youngjae | Eric
Series: Multifandom KPOP (requests welcome) [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611115
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47





	don't judge a book by it's cover

Eric Sohn was the last of his friend group to get in contact with his soulmate. He was waiting for his soulmate to write to him first, he was waiting for the message to appear on his hand, or just somewhere on him. But it seems, his soulmate must of been doing the same thing. So finally, he made the first move. 

_'hi'_

That was it, just two letters, but it was still nerve-racking for Eric. He was finally talking to his _soulmate_. But he was also excited, after having to see almost all of his friends find their soulmates, it was finally his turn. It was math class when he felt a tingling feeling on his hand. 

_'HI, WHAT'S YOUR NAME?'_

His soulmates handwriting was sloppy and big, a little difficult read but Eric found it cute. His desk partner, Hyunjoon, looked over at his hand and smirked. 

"Finally talking to your soulmate, Eric?" He asked, distracting the younger so he could copy his assignment answers. 

"Yeah." Eric giggled dreamily, taking the cap off of his sharpie to write back to his soulmate. 

"You've said one word to them and you're already whipped." Hyunjoon whispered shaking his head as he finished writing down "his" answers. 

_'my name's eric, wbu?'_

Eric's soulmate smirked as he saw the words appear on his wrist. The doctors had told him he would never have a soulmate and shouldn't even try, but to see that they were wrong brought him immense joy.

_'YOUR NAME IS CUTE, ERIC. MY NAME IS JUYEON.'_

If it weren't for Hyunjoon being insanely good at reading people, Eric would've got detention because of him squealing, thankfully Hyunjoon covered his mouth just in time. 

"Hyunjoon, what's wrong with Eric?" their teacher, Mrs. Kwon Boa , sighed. 

"He-He's not feeling well. I'll take him to the office right away." Hyunjoon smirked having Eric replace his hand for the others, while he turned in their assignments and grabbed both of their stuff. 

When they made it into the boys bathroom, Hyunjoon hit the boy in the back of his head. "Idiot. But you gave me an excuse to get out of class so you're fine." He smiled sitting on the counter that held the sinks. 

"So, tell me what you know about your soulmate, I can tell your dying too." Hyunjoon smirked. 

"His name is Juyeon and he has really big sloppy handwriting but it's really cute." Eric squealed jumping up and down. 

"I'm going to text the group chat to meet at the park by Jacob's work, we're ditching." Hyunjoon explained, grabbing his bag and hopping off of the counter. 

Hyunjoon and Eric were the first to arrive at the park. 

"How's your soulmate, Q, was it?, going, does he still think your name is Hwall?" Eric teased as he saw the remanients of Hyunjoon and his soulmates most recent conversation on his arm. 

"No, he doesn't and he has a name." Hyunjoon blushed. 

"Oh really, I can call him something other than Q now?" Eric teased even more. 

"His name is Changmin." He blushed harder as he saw letters appear on his arm again. 

"Still hasn't told you where he's from?" 

"No, he hasn't dickhead. Go wave Kevin-hyung and Haknyeon-hyung over here." Hyunjoon growled as he took out his pink glitter pen to write to Changmin. 

Once Sunwoo had arrived, they walked into the cafe that Jacob worked at. "You should be at school." He scolded when they came up to the counter. 

"Ask, Sangyeon-hyung to let you take a break, Eric has news." Hyunjoon smiled taking out his credit card. 

"So, I have 15 minutes." Jacob sighed slumping into the seat next to Kevin. 

"Yeah, what's up?" Sunwoo asked, taking a bite out of his cookie. 

"Eric wrote to his soulmate." Hyunjoon said nonchalantly. 

"O-M-G! What's their name? How old are they? Where are they from? What's their handwriting like?" Kevin asked excitedly. 

"His name is Juyeon, I don't know how old he is, or where he's from, but his handwriting is really big and sloppy and kind of hard to read but it's really cute." Eric squealed with Kevin. 

"Congrats, kid." Jacob smiled leaning his head on Kevin's shoulder. 

"Thanks, hyung." Eric smiled as he felt Haknyeon grab his arm to inspect the handwriting. 

"You weren't kidding about it being messy." He mumbled earning a smack on the back of his head from Sunwoo. 

"Ya! What was that for?" 

Juyeon was in a lesson, speech therapy to be exact, so he could speak to people with his voice. His teacher was a nice man, Mr. Lee Donghae, he was very patient with Juyeon. He had been working with Juyeon since he was five, and now the boy was a junior in highschool, 17-years-old. 

**'Take a break, Juyeon. I can tell you're getting tired.'** the older man signed, with a smile. 

**'Hyung?'** Juyeon signed nervously. 

**'Yeah, Juyeon?'** Donghae smiled reaching into his bag to get out his lunch, and the one he packed for Juyeon. 

**'My soulmate wrote to me today.'** He smiled widely as he signed it. 

**'Really? Juyeon that's amazing.'** The elder smiled setting the cup of ramen down in front of Juyeon before signing. 

**'His name is Eric, isn't that cute?'** Juyeon signed enthusiastically. 

Donghae nodded, smiling as he grabbed both cups of ramen to go into the break room and cook them. 

While Donghae was gone, Juyeon took a drink of water and tried to read what he had wrote to Eric aloud. 

"Your name is cute. My name is Juyeon." He had said it very loudly, but his pronunciation was good. 

You see, when Juyeon was three he was in a car accident in which his seat belt was not put on properly and he was thrown out of the car. He had injured his head badly and damaged the part of his brain that allowed him his hearing. His vocabulary as a 3-year-old he could enunciate very well, but he was 17, he needed more vocabulary than that. 

"Juyeon, eat." Donghae spoke and signed at the same time. 

"Thank you 'or lunch, hyung." Juyeon spoke he still had a loud voice and something similar to a lisp, but those 12 years of speech therapy were helping. 

"No problem, Juyeon. But your parents would like me to tell you something." He smiled sadly. 

"What i' it, hyung?" Juyeon asked concerned. 

"Well there's good news and there's bad news. What do you want to hear first?" Donghae signed as he spoke, looking at Juyeon concerned. 

"The good new'" 

"Hyukjae and I are now your legal guardians." 

"Really? That great what bad about that?" 

"It's because your parents have decided to send you to a private school in Seoul."

At this point, Eric and Juyeon had been talking for about 3 weeks, and the new kid that never talked had been there for about 2 weeks. 

The new kid was quiet but intimidating. He wore all black, always had a hat on, he would always stare at people, and rumors had spread. That he had a criminal record, that he was sent to this school because he was expelled from his last one. Everyone was scared of him. 

Including Eric. 

_'have you seen the new kid, hyung?'_ he wrote to Juyeon, in three weeks he had learned that they went to the same school but haven't met yet, that Juyeon was two years older than Eric, and that Juyeon hated math class. 

'YEAH I HAVE ERIC, WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT HIM?' 

' _he's dangerous, didn't you hear the reason he never talks is because he has the police listening at all times?'_

_'I DID, I HAVE A FEW CLASSES WITH HIM.'_

_'you should stay away from him, hyung, he might hurt you.'_

' _ERIC.'_

_'????'_

_'NEVERMIND. :)'_

_'nooooo hyung tell me.'_

_'ERIC ARE YOU SURE?'_

_'why wouldn't I be'_

_'IT MIGHT HURT YOU'_

_'now i have to know, tell me please.'_

_'I AM HIM.'_

_'who?'_

_'THE NEW KID, I AM THE NEW KID.'_

_'my soulmate is a criminal!!???'_

_'NO, ERIC. THAT'S NOT TRUE.'_

_'then why do you never talk, and always cover your ears, and always stare at people?'_

_'I'M DEAF ERIC, I DON'T TALK CAUSE I'M NOT CONFIDENT IN IT, I COVER MY EARS TO HIDE MY HEARING AIDS, AND I STARE AT PEOPLE TO READ THEIR LIPS.'_


End file.
